The goal of this proposal is to evaluate preliminary participant response to a pilot, controlled, feasibility study to evaluate changes in craving, substance use, and quality of life after 6 weeks of a low-risk non-invasive brain stimulation technique, called Synchronized Transcranial Magnetic Stimulation (sTMS), compared to sham, in Veterans with a substance use disorder (SUD). An important focus of this application will be evaluating the acceptability, tolerability, and safety of sTMS in this population. To our knowledge, sTMS has never been used for SUDs, and holds considerable promise as a future treatment option for these prevalent disorders. However initial work in the acceptability, tolerability, and safety of this approach must be conducted first. This project is the first step towards our long-term goal, which is to combine non-invasive brain stimulation with individualized psychotherapy or pharmacotherapy to reduce SUD problems and improve quality of life for Veterans.